Известные Носферату
Формат записи: <пол> Имя <поколение> (рождение: Объятья + Окончательная смерть) Потомок... Сир ... (дата). Краткое описание и комментарии. Третье поколение *<М> [[Абсимильярд|'Абсимильярд']] (Absimilliard) <3> (:~ -8000) Дитя Зиллы. Сир Йимы, Василисы (-12000?), Абраксеса, Нукелави, Горго, Ехидны, Азазеля, Мелачоате, Матриарха и Бабы Яги (-5000). Некогда был красив. Любовник Арикель. Спит в Восточной Европе. Четвертое поколение *<М> Йима (Yima) <4> Progeny of Absimiliard. Yima was said to have been embraced long before Caine's curse on the clan. It's generally accepted that Yima saw the coming flood and (in a fashion similar to Noah) took each of his best in pairs and retreated to his subterranian sanctuary. There is a great debate as to whether or not Yima was struck with the curse. Some say he was because he inadvertantly broke the law forbidding him to take disfigured things with him. Those who think he was not affected do so becaue they believe Caine favored him and thus took pity on him. Meaning that there is the possibility of a Nosferatu Methuselah untouched by the curse. In essence, Yima is to the Nosferatu what the Grail is to christian knights. In a letter written on 10/31/00, Calebros expressed his belief that the Yima is just "another story of the Nictuku" saying that what else would a flawless ancestor do but destroy his vile cousins. LS4 *<Ж> [[Василиса|'Василиса']] (Vasilisa) <4> (:-12000 ?) Progeny of Absimiliard. Nictuku. A young child who was slated for execution by his village for killing his family and several other villagers. Absimiliard was impressed by the boy's ruthlessness and Embraced him. It usually takes the form of Vasilisa (a small girl), Koshchei the Deathless, Baba Yaga, Anastasia, et cetera, to hunt its prey. It doesn't have a name it remembers; over twice the age of Baba Yaga. Awakened recently and kills Baba Yaga in NoP. NoP *<М> Абраксес (Abraxes), Владыка Туманов <4> Progeny of Absimilliard. Nictuku. Cb-N,p17 (Greek Legend) *<М> Нукелави Бескожий (Nuckalavee the Skinless) <4> Progeny of Absimilliard. Nictuku.The Nuckelavee is the most horrible of all the Scottish elves. He lives mainly in the sea, but was also held responsible for ruined crops, epidemics, and drought. His breath could wilt the crops and sicken the livestock. He looks like a horse whose legs are part fin; he has an enormous snout-like mouth, and a single, fiery eye. His arms reach to the ground, his body is distorted and his huge head sways on a small neck, as if it is to weak to hold the head. The most gruesome about his appearance is the fact that he has no skin. Black blood courses through yellow veins and the pale sinews and powerful muscles are clear to see. He has an aversion of running water and those who are chased by him have only to cross a stream to get rid of him. Cb-N,p17 RD2 (Scottish Legend) *<Ж> [[Горго|'Горго']] (Gorgo) или Та, Что Кричит Во Тьме (She who Screams in Darkness) <4> Progeny of Absimilliard. Nictuku. Has arisen, so say the Nosferatu in the Amazonian Jungle. Cb-N,p17 WoD2 RD2 (South American Legend) *<Ж> [[Ехидна|'Ехидна']] (Echidna), The Mother of Foulness <4> Progeny of Absimilliard. Nictuku. Cb-N,p17 *<М> [[Азазель|'Азазель']] (Azazel), The Abomination <4> Progeny of Absimilliard. Nictuku. RD2 (Hebrew Yom Kippur Demon) * [[Мелачоате|'Мелачоате']] (Melachoate) <4> Progeny of Absimilliard. Sire of Androvikus. LS4 *<Ж> Матриарх (The Matriarch), [[Медуза|'Медуза']] (Medusa), [[Горгона|'Горгона']] (The Gorgon) <4> Progeny of Absimilliard. Sire of Urgahalt (-566). One of the three not bloodbound progeny of Absimilliard sired most of the clan. Cb-N CbR-N RD2 * Неизвестный <4> Progeny of Absimilliard. One of the three not bloodbound progeny of Absimilliard, which is unknown. CbR-N *<Ж> [[Баба Яга|'Баба Яга']] <4> (:-5000+2000) Дитя Абсимильярда. Сир Gutka (-2006), Melitta Wallenberg (~1000) и Сергей Вошкова (1991). Некоторые считают её Никтуку, но на самом деле она - одна из не связанных узами детей Допотопного. Пробудилась из торпора в России в 1990-ые. Враждовала с собственным сиром. * Неизвестный <4> Сир Алексия и Тарика (807). *<М> Kli Kodesh Methuselah. More ancient than the Lasombra Claudius. GCov BC Пятое поколение *<Ж> Gutka, Salt Queen <5> (-2070:-2006) Progeny of Baba Yaga. Embraced underneath what will become Krakow. Lives in the salt mines. Fell into torpor in the end of the 18th century; arose in 1997. TbN,p87 NoP *<М> Androvikus <5> Progeny of Melachoate. Sire of Rasalon. Dwelled in Herodium (a keep of some kind or other). Was dying in LS4. LS4 *<М> Urgahalt <5> (:-566) Progeny of The Matriarch. Sire of Phantomas (-53). Killed by Phantomas. His sire is Medusa, The Gorgan, mother of the Nosferatu. RD1 *<М> Cassius Lord of the Catacombs of Rome and one of the oldest Inconnu still living. When his Clan was battling the Giovanni during the 1500's, he learned a great deal of that Clan, and only doubts regarding his objectivity prevented him from being named their Monitor. He is currently hidden near Hong Kong, waiting for the return of the Eastern Kindred there. WoD1,p98 *<М> Trajan <5> (:maybe around 120) Sire of Powell. He manipulated ancient Rome, until ousted by the Ventrue : self induced torpor from then until 12th century. Note that the spanish Trajan was emperor of Rome from 97 to 117. DC,pp29,32 LAbN,p102 *<М> [[Кристо|'Кристо']] (Cristo) <5> Сир Петродона (1348). *<М> Алексий (Alexius) <5> Дитя того же сира, что и у Тарика. Сир Кхалида аль Рашида (1191). Византиец, бывший прелат восточной ортодоксальной церкви. WoD2 CbN1 CbN2,p104 *<М> Тарик аль-Хаджи (Tarique al-Hajji) <5> (:807) Дитя того же сира, что и у Алексия. Сир визиря Мазена, его первого дитя. Сородич-испанец, обратившийся в ислам, правитель Мекки и Медины. Возглавляет бэй'т Муташарид, присягнувших Аширре. Эта родословная, хаджж, взяла себе имя в его честь. * Hauzal <5> Sire of Dondinni (1132). CotN *<М> Memmon <5> Member of True Black Hand web *<Ж> Melitta Wallenberg <5> (:~1000) Progeny of Baba Yaga. Sire of Ellison Humboldt (1532). Ellison's lover. She lies in torpor under Berlin. BbN,p52,84 BC3 *<М> [[Сергей Вошков|'Сергей Вошков']] (Sergei Voshkov) <5> (1923:1991) Дитя Бабы Яги. Шестое поколение *<М> [[Котар|'Котар']] (Kothar) <6> (:до 1000) Сир Эфраима (-722). Лидер сети Носферату в Иерусалиме. *<М> Varros Dominus (Phantomas, The Phantom of the Opera) <6> (:-53) Progeny of Urgahalt. He killed his sire. This Nosferatu has been hidden away beneath Notre Dame in Paris for thousands of years, keeping as neutral and invisible as possible. He has adopted quite well to information technology and possesses some extremely powerful computer systems in a number of mysterious warehouses in Paris, as well as in his secret tunnels below the City of Lights. He is dedicated to one great purpose: the creation of a complete Encyclopaedia Vampirica, replete with all knowledge of the race of Kindred. One of his most important accomplishments to date is his Geneologica Vampirica. This computer database is the most accurate in existence and not only gives lineage, but is rife with intimate biographies and life details of nearly every vampire known (and some unknown) to exist now or ever. His genealogical chart linking vampires by clan and sire was the most complete family tree ever done of the kindred. An obsessive seeker of knowledge, Phantomas was the ultimate hacker. RD1 (The Phantom of the Opera) *<М> Bhallaire <6> (+~50) Sire of Aine (47). He was diablerised by Aine. WoD1,p30 *<М> Rasalon <6> Progeny of Androvikus. Sire of Sradish. Traveled around much of Europe and kept a journal on all of his discoveries. Told people that his sire was a childe of the Matriarch so that they would not know he was of a Nictuku line. Said he was Nictuku in lineage only, that he was not a monster. LS4 * Silence <6> Inconnu. web *<М> Caius Augustus <6> (5:48) HoD *<М> Тадеуш (Thaddeus) <6> (:22) Безумный римлянин, считающий, что боги охотятся за его душой. *<М> Vasilli the Penitant Dog <6> Sire of Maleki (842). Embrace Maleki by an order of Magnus. CobN,p100 *<М> Hannibal <6> Sire of Zelios (1020). TbN,p85 TC2 TC3 *<М> Yehuda <6> Sire of Josef Zvi (1160). TbN,p86 *<М> Fra'Gerard <6> Sire of Fra'Raymond (1158). CobN,p101 *<М> Визирь Мазен (Vizier Mazen) <6> Первое дитя Тарика аль-Хаджи. WoD2 *<М> [[Джозеф фон Баурен|'Джозеф фон Баурен']] (Josef von Bauren) <6> (945:1006) Член Внутреннего Круга. Один из основателей Камарильи. "Приёмный сир" Федерико ди Падуа. *<Ж> Matron Violetta <6> (:1078) GC1,p45 *<М> Dondinni <6> (:1132) Progeny of Hauzal. Inconnu. Monitor of Genoa. Considered to be an expert on new bloodlines. He is particularly worried about the Daughters of Cacophony. PG2,p131 CotN GttC GttS *<М> [[Кхалид Аль Рашид|'Кхалид Аль Рашид']] (Khalid al-Rashid) <6> (1149:1191) Дитя Алексия. Сир Эльжбеты Джурофски (1889), Юргиса Рудкуса (1910), Питера Валенски (1950) и Тэмми Валенски (1950). Прибыл в Чикаго в 1871. Примоген. *<М> Сабану (Sabanu) <6> Сир Раббат (XIII век). Слуга Бабы Яги. *<М> Subitai <6> (:13th century) He was embraced in Poland. He is in Hong Kong Primogen. WoD1,p95 (Mongol leader under Genghis Khan) *<М> [[Алонсо Кристо Петродон де Севилья|'Алонсо Кристо Петродон де Севилья']] (Alonso Cristo Petrodon de Seville) <6> (:1348+1997) Дитя Кристо. Сир Хулио Мартинеса (1437) и Кока Робина (1757). Юстициар Носферату, избранный в конце XIX или начале XX века. Убит в Чикаго в конце 1997 года. *<М> Mateusz Gryzbowsky <6> (:1397) Antitribu GC2 *<М> Boronisk <6> Sire of Parovich (1467). MibN *<М> [[Мариенна|'Мариенна']] (Marienna) <6> Сир Федерико ди Падуа(1444). Взбалмошна и жестока. *<М> Powell <6> Progeny of Trajan. Sire of Warwick (1584). DC,p52 *<М> Ellison Humboldt <6> (1502:1532) Progeny of Melitta Wallenberg. BbN,pp16,52 BC3 *<М> [[Хулио Мартинес|'Хулио Мартинес']] <5-6> (:1437) Дитя Петродона. Внедренный в Шабаш Мехико шпион Камарильи, после пыток предавший своих хозяев. *<М> Blake The oldest Nosferatu known to be in the British Isles is said to have gone into Torpor to ride out the times. Alternate New Orleans says he embraced Virginia in 1645. WoD1,p27 *<М> Zacchaeus A powerful Nosferatu information broker. who used the catacombs and sewers of Rome. In 1197 he purportedly kept an eye on the Cainite Heresy, with an aim to assembling knowledge that can be used against it. CH,p76 *<Ж> Неизвестная Used her Vicissitude 5 and Body Craft 5 to become a "he", the Nosferatu Primogen in Vienna (year 1897), every single night she meant to appear in public. TC4 *<М> Julio Martinez <7-6> (1392:1437) Progeny of Petrodon. Antitribu. CF,p70 *<Ж> Aine "Black Annis" <7-6> (19:47) Progeny of Bhallaire. She diablerised her own sire. WoD1,p30 (Scotch legend) Седьмое поколение *<М> Mihail of Sinaia <7> Servitor of the Clan Founder. TC4,p73 *<М> Ephraim <7> (-870:-722) Progeny of Kothar. Sire of Hannah (1180). Nosferatu infiltrator. JbN,p91 *<М> Якуб (Yacoub) <7> Сир Мусы ибн Якуб (93). *<Ж> Madame Cloaca <7> (:356) CG2 *<М> Шутатарра (Shutatarra) <7> Сир Самси (1155). *<М> [[Малахит|'Малахит']]/Малеки (Malachite/Maleki) <7> (820:842) Дитя Vasilli the Penitant Dog. Сир The Three (1096). Получил Объятья в Константинополе. В Дамаске он охотился на Баали. *<М> Sradish <7> Progeny of Rasalon. LS4 *<М> Зелиос (Zelios) <7> (:1020+1999) Дитя Hannibal. Сир Marusca (1110). Создал геомантическую сеть крепостей сотни лет назад, будучи вдохновлен Абсимильярдом. Выглядит почти нормально, разве что кажется, будто бы его вырезали из камня. *<М> Fra'Raymond <7> (1095:1158) Progeny of Fra'Gerard. Arrives in 1186 in Constantinople with his brood from the Crusader States. They are hidden by the malachite Nosferatu. He is a Leper Knight of St. Lazarus. CobN,p101 LS4 *<М> Josef Zvi <7> (1142:1160) Progeny of Yehuda. Defender of the Ghetto of Prague. TbN,p85 TC2 VtM-R *<Ж> [[Раббат|'Раббат']] (Rabbat) <7> (:XII век) Дитя Сабану. На 12 месте в Красном Списке. *<М> Jacob Durgal <7> Sire of Alberich (1481). DAV *<М> Alexander Danov <7> (:~1400) He picked the name `Danov' in Russia during the mid-to-late 19th century. VtM2,pp250-251 *<М> [[Федерико ди Падуа|'Федерико ди Падуа']] (Federico DiPadua) <7> (:1444) Дитя Мариенны. Архонт. Повергнут в торпор кардиналом Полоньей при битве за Нью-Йорк. *<М> Parovich <7> (:1467) Progeny of Boronisk. Sire of Kristian (1985) , Anastasia (1989) and Raul (1990). Antitribu. Nosferatu Primogen in Milwaukee, leader of a Sabbat assault in 1993. MibN *<М> Warwick <7> (1556:1584) Progeny of Powell. Sire of Lawrence Meeks (1769) and Kurt Densch (1913). DC,pp32,52 NObN,p61 *<Ж> Virginia <7> Sire of Nathaniel Bordruff (1926). She is an old Nosferatu. Alternate New Orleans says she was embraced by Blake in 1645. CbN2,p106 * Francis Broderick <7> Sire of Nathan - Arlen (1697). DCbN *<М> [[Кок Робин|'Кок Робин']] (Cock Robin) <7> (:1757) Дитя Петродона. Юстициар клана с 1998 года. * Petra <7> Sire of Jara Drory (1801). DC,p54 * Ghanat <7> Sire of Echo (1875). KmW,p97 *<М> [[Христианий Лайонель|'Христианий Лайонель']] (Christanius Lionel) <7> (:1915) Шабашит. В монреальской стае Библиотекари. *<Ж> Эльжбета Джурофски (Elzbieta Jurofsky) <7> (1860:1889+1993) Дитя Кхалида. *<М> Юргис Рудкус (Jurgis Rudkus) <7> (1877:1910+1993) Дитя Кхалида. *<М> Питер Валенски (Peter Walenski) <7> (1937:1950+1993) Дитя Кхалида. *<Ж> Тэмми Валенски (Tammy Walenski) <7> (1938:1950) Дитя Кхалида. *<М> [[Невилл из Кент|'Невилл из Кент']] <7> (:1593) Член английской Камарильи. Сир Инграма Фрайзера (1593). Возможно, был агентом Варвика. *<Ж> Anna Magdalena Nosferatu Justicar. EEW *<М> Horace Slater Sire of Philistine. Lorekeeper of Chatamauga Warren. Cb-N *<М> Carlos Elder in Spain. BoN *<М> Argus Theophilides Is in love with Erianthe. WoD2 *<М> Aurelius Primogen of Atlanta. BC *<М> Tommy (+ ) Sire of Cedrick Calhoun (1925). He was a diabolist and killed a Malkavian (1925). CbN2,p108 *<М> Kurt Densch <8-7> (1870:1913) Progeny of Warwick. DC,p54 *<М> Elmer Polanski <7> (1907:~1957) Vampire of Cleveland, Ohio. BN,p5 Восьмое поколение *<М> Муса ибн Якуб (Moussa ibn Yacoub) <8> (:93) Дитя Якуба. Лидер Носферату Дамаска. Мечтает отомстить Баали. *<М> Thelonius <8> (:780+ ) Sire of Melmoth (823). Killed in fire by Melmoth. non-licence character * The Three <8> (1085:1096) Progeny of Malachite. They have a mental link between them. CobN,p101 *<Ж> Marusca <8> (1080:1110) Sire of Ruxandra (1175). Wild woman (prince) of Hermanstadt, Transylvania around 1200. TbN,p88 TC2 TC3 *<Ж> Самси (Samsi) <8> (:1155) Дитя Шутатарры. *<М> Gaius Orsini <8> Prince of Orvieto in early 13th century. Installed by Constantius, the Prince of Rome, after the death of Marcos. TP,p139 *<Ж> Hannah <8> (1165:1180+1399?) Progeny of Ephraim. Roam the city of Jerusalem. JbN,p92 *<М> Mr. Schreck <8> (age 70:1325) Sire of Smashface (1972). Primogen of NY. CN-L non-licence character *<М> Alberich <8> (1459:1481) Progeny of Jacob Durgal. DAV *<М> [[Натан|'Натан']] (Nathan) - Arlen <8> (:1697) Дитя Francis Broderick. Cbh Amos (1929). Загадочный лидер Носферату Вашингтона и правитель подземелья. *<М> [[Августин|'Августин']] (Augustin) <8> Сир Калебороса (1780). *<М> Don Armando de Madrid <8> Sire of Alonzo Guillen (1832). LAbN *<М> Oliver the Black <8> Sire of Montrose (1843). NoP *<М> Lawrence Meeks <8> (:1769) Progeny of Warwick. Sire of Avery (1851) , Roger (1865) and Martin (1871). NObN * Jara Drory <8> (:1801) Progeny of Petra. DC,p54 * Antifer <8> web *<Ж> Uglyface <8> (+1994) Minister of the intelligence in St. Louis. Primogen in St. Louis. Killed by Jack Darrow. RD1 *<Ж> Echo <8> (1853:1875) Progeny of Ghanat. Sire of Hut (~1980) and Thackery (1984). She is an alastor. KmW *<М> Clive Cooper <8> (:1884) HK *<М> Darvlanov <8> Sire of Raputin (1917). BbN *<М> Cedrick Calhoun <8> (1902:1925) Progeny of Tommy. CbN2 *<М> Nathaniel Bordruff <8> (1891:1926) Progeny of Virginia. Sire of Elucid. Vampire hunter. CbN2 *<М> Tomlynn Sinclair <8> Archon of Karl Schrekt, Tremere Justicar. BbN *<М> Kristian <8> (:1985) Progeny of Parovich. Sire of Mort Sheaffer. MibN IE1 *<Ж> Anastasia <8> (:1989) Progeny of Parovich. MibN *<М> Raul <8> (:1990) Progeny of Parovich. MibN *<М> Underprince <8> VtM-R *<М> Инграм Фрайзер '(Ingram Frizer) <8> (:1593) Шабашит, отступник из Камарильи. Дитя Невилла из Кента. Враг Стенфорда Варвика. Доминион и шакар Чёрной Руки. *<Ж> 'Терезита (Teresita) <8> (:1672) Шабашитка, отступница из Камарильи. Серафим Чёрной Руки. *<М> Джозеф Кембридж <8> Сир Чиркаша (1964). Возможно, анарх. *<М> Wid Prince of Wollongong (Australia). WoD2 *<М> Sergei Primogen of San Francisco in ~1851. Golconda. Perhaps monitor in San Francisco. BW *<Ж> Dowager Sire of Joseph Cambridge. Chinese. Primogen of San Francisco in 1916. BW PoC *<Ж> Philistine Progeny of Horace Slater. Sire of Herman. Cb-N *<М> [[Озрик|'Озрик']] (Osric) <возможно 8> Сир Пруденс Стоун. Один из первых высадившихся в Винланде колонистов. *<М> Colchester Nosferatu information-merchant in Baltimore. CN-V CN-Br *<М> Cranston Prince of Ottawa. MobN *<Ж> Ruxandra/Alexander <9-8> (1158:1175) Progeny of Marusca. Object of Nova Arpad's Blood Hunt, change to Alexander after. Primogen of Vienna in 1897. TbN,p90 TC2,p94 TC3 TC4,p33 Девятое поколение *<М> Раид <9> Сир Нахда ибн Раида (896). *<М> Melmoth <9> (:823) Progeny of Thelonius. Killed his sire in fire. non-licence character *<М> [[Калеброс|'Калеброс']] (Calebros) <9> (:1780) Дитя Августина. Временный князь Нью-Йорка. *<М> Alonzo Guillen <9> (1803:1832) Progeny of Don Armando de Madrid. LAbN *<М> Montrose, a.k.a. Geoffrey Alan Montrose <9> (:1843) Progeny of Oliver the Black. Prince of Las Vegas' chief confident and enforcer. NoP GttC BM * Avery <9> (:1851) Progeny of Lawrence Meeks. NObN *<М> Roger <9> (:1865) Progeny of Lawrence Meeks. NObN *<М> Martin <9> (:1871) Progeny of Lawrence Meeks. NObN * Crevel <9> web *<М> Rasputin <9> (:1917) Progeny of Darvlanov. Sire of Amelia (1918). BbN *<М> Amos <9> (:1929) Progeny of Nathan - Arlen. Sire of George Lawrence (1985). DCbN * Quetzal <9> Sire of Tock (1942). NoP *<М> [[Кикатриз|'Кикатриз']] (Cicatriz) (:1944) Шабашит. Дитя Хумо. Епископ Тихуаны. Заинтересован в захвате Калифорнии. *<М> Elucid <9> (+1993) Progeny of Nathaniel Bordruff. CbN2 * Indigo <9> Sire of Frank Litzpar (1992). BbN *<М> Tommy Walker <9> (:1964) CbN1 *<М> Smashface <9> (age 17:1972) Progeny of Mr. Schreck. Schreck's favoured childe. Missing in "Leaves of Three", probably killed by the Sabbat. non-licence character *<М> Roach <9> Antitribu. Member of the Deathbringers Sabbat nomad pack. SHS *<М> Hut <9> (:~1980) Progeny of Echo. He is an alastor. KmW *<М> Thackery <9> (1929:1984) Progeny of Echo. He is an alastor. KmW *<М> Mort Sheaffer <9> (:1990?) Progeny of Kristian. IE1 *<М> [[Освальд|'Освальд']] <9> Хакер Камарильи. Сир Тоби (1988). *<М> Рэдклиф Беззубый <9> Шабашит. Сир Близняшки (1964). Возможно, альтернативная личность Рэдклифа Зубастого. *<М> Рэдклиф Зубастый <9> Камариллец. Сир Жерара Рафена (1905). Возможно, альтернативная личность Рэдклифа Беззубого. *<М> [[Жерар "Вонючий Дядюшка" Рафен|'Жерар "Вонючий Дядюшка" Рафен']] (Gerard "Uncle Smelly" Rafin) <9> (:1905) Дитя Рэдклифа Зубастого. Одержим технологиями и легендами о Никтуку. Аlминистратор ШрекНЕТа. *<М> [[Хуан Антонио Лопес "Чиркаш" де Агирре|'Хуан Антонио Лопес "Чиркаш" де Агирре']] <9> (:1964) Шабашит из Мехико. Дитя Джозефа Кембриджа. Страдает от потери памяти. *<Ж> [[Пруденс Стоун|'Пруденс Стоун']] (Prudence Stone) <возможно, 9> (:XVIII век) Дитя Озрика. *<М> Joseph Cambridge Progeny of Dowager. Sire of Jeremy Wix. BW PoC *<М> Herman Progeny of Philistine. Cb-N Десятое поколение *<М> Нахд ибн Раид (Nahd ibn Raid) <10> (:896) Дитя Раида. Бессмертный 'удуль. *<М> Jean de Lyon <10> Sire of Rannulf. FBC,p14 *<М> Paulov Rasporavitch <10> (:1905) Sire of Rolf (1944). SC *<Ж> Amelia <10> (:1918) Progeny of Rasputin. Sire of Wolfgang (1990). BbN * Tock <10> (:1942) Progeny of Quetzal. Antitribu. NoP *<М> [[Рафаэль Катарари|'Рафаэль Катарари']] (Raphael Catarari) <10> Шабашит. В монреальской стае Пастыри каиновы. *<М> George Lawrence <10> (:1985) Progeny of Amos. Sire of Gleen Courier (1988). DCbN *<М> [[Тоби|'Тоби']] (Toby) <10> (:1988) Дитя Освальда. Тайный анарх. Хакер. *<М> Frank Litzpar <10> (:1992) Progeny of Indigo. Antitribu. BbN BC1 *<М> Skulk <10> Antitribu. RoP *<М> Samuel <10> VtM-R *<М> Дон Карлос <10> (:1945) Шабашит. Сир Аарона Батурста (1945). Обитает в Мехико. *<Ж> [[Близняшка|'Близняшка']] <10> (:1964) Шабашитка, переметнувшаяся в Камарилью. *<М> [[Эстебан Васкес|'Эстебан Васкес']] <10> (:1998) Шабашит. Сир Маллока (1998). Дуктус стаи в Тихуане. *<М> Jeremy Wix or Wyzchovsky Progeny of Joseph Cambridge. BW Одиннадцатое поколение *<М> Rannulf <11> Progeny of Jean de Lyon. Guide to the catacombs of Jerusalem. FBC,p14 *<М> Rolf <11> (1917:1944) Progeny of Paulov Rasporavitch. Sire of Darva Felispa (1964). SC * Gleen Courier <11> (:1988) Progeny of George Lawrence. DCbN *<М> Wolfgang <11> (:1990) Progeny of Amelia. Antitribu. BbN *<М> [[Аарон "Текила" Батурст|'Аарон "Текила" Батурст']] <11> (:1945) Шабашит. Дитя дона Карлоса. Сир Нарыва (1985). Выглядит почти как человек. Обитает в Мехико. *<М> [[Маллок|'Маллок']] <11> (:1998) Шабашит. Дитя Эстебана Васкеса. Внедрился в Движение анархов. Двенадцатое поколение *<М> Savaric <12> Knight of the Doleful Countenance. AK,p120 *<Ж> Darva Felispa <12> (1938:1944) Progeny of Rolf. SC *<М> [[Илия Кит|'Илия Кит']] (Elias the Whale) <12> Шабашит. В монреальской стае Скверные. *<М> [[Фексия|'Фексия']] (Fexia) <12> Шабашитка. Крестоносец Инквизиции. В стае Когтей. *<М> Gary <12> Sire of Walker Grimes. HH *<Ж> [[Нарыв|'Нарыв']] <12> (:1985) Шабашитка. Дитя Аарона Батурста. Обитает в Подюрюшье Мехико. *<М> [[Горбун Маллиган|'Горбун Маллиган']] <12> (:1999) Сир Фредди Паза (1999). *<М> [[Эль Тибурон|'Эль Тибурон']] <12> (+1993?) Шабашит. Сир Эль Диабло Верде. Тринадцатое поколение *<М> Walker Grimes <13> Progeny of Gary. Walker Grimes is Caitiff. HH *<М> [[Эль Диабло Верде|'Эль Диабло Верде']] (El Diablo Verde) <13> (:1993) Дитя Эль Тибурон. Чемпион Экстремального Боевого Реслинга. *<М> Mole <13> (+1998) Antitribu. Fairuza's Pack. TC4,p85 *<М> [[Фредди "Крид" Паз|'Фредди "Крид" Паз']] <13> (:1999) Дитя Горбуна Маллигана. Обращён во время битвы за Нью-Йорк. Неизвестное поколение *<М> Castillo Nosferatu Justicar during 19th century. Petrodon was his archon. *<М> Guy Buchain (+ ) Betrayed his Parisian kinsmen to Lord Navarre by reporting on the clan's attempts to influence Notre Dame's Cathedral construction. Mnemach saw through his deception and he was later executed. LS4 *<Ж> Dame Mnemach Skin like thin fabric betraying a web of veins and vessels just beneath the flesh. Saw through Guy Buchain's deception. LS4 * Okulos Friend of Beckett; trapped in Kaymakli by Echriso's curse. NoP * Foureyes NoP * Sunset Anarch. NoP *<М> Jameson Cb-N * Chen WoD1 *<М> Xerxes Cb-N *<М> Bat Child Cb-N *<М> Pusfinger Cb-N *<Ж> Llewellyn AC,p43 * Pagi Nosferatu jetsetter. PG2,p131 GttS *<М> Mort Agent provocateur. GttC *<М> Peter the Cockroach GttS *<М> Bruno, aka Lord Gustaphe Brunnelle (+ ) Killed by a Sabbat pack. GttS *<М> Vika BW * Constantine CN-N *<М> Rolph Contact of Vegel in Atlanta, who gives him the Eye of Hazimel. CN-To CN-Tz *<М> Donatello CN-An *<Ж> Cassandra CN-R *<М> Mouse (+1999) Diablerised by Khalil Ravana. CN-R *<М> Mike Tundlight Sheriff of NYC. CN-R *<М> Gabrial PG2 *<М> Vaclav Petalengro Sheriff and scourge of Vienna in 1897. TC4 *<М> Othelius VtM-R *<М> [[Гнилой Палец|'Гнилой Палец']] Обитатель Сиэтла. Случайно породил стиль гранж. *<М> [[Дарий|'Дарий']] Бывший князь Рима. *<М> Калибан (Caliban) Шабашит. Дуктус, специализирующийся на рейдах в подземелья Носферату и на войне со своими сокланвоцами из Камарильи. * Хумо Шабашит. Сир Кикатриза (1944). В кочевой стае Голодные Койоты. *<М> [[Милезиус|'Милезиус']] Один из теряющих власть лидеров Белфаста. *<М> [[Ностокет|'Ностокет']] Провозгласил себя князем Форт-Оранжа. *<М> Равик Арвидсен Защищает Осло от гару и анархов. Возможно, Гангрел. *<М> [[Фейгин|'Фейгин']] "Князь" лондонского Ист-энда на рубеже XIX и XX веков. Возможно, шабашит. *<М> [[Эмметт|'Эмметт']] (Emmet) Отшельник-предатель, торгующий информацией с Носферату из любых сект. Категория:Известные Носферату Категория:Носферату Категория:Сородичи Категория:Нужен перевод